


CUL's Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: CUL adopts a stray kitten and brings it to Momo Momone. She may regret it.





	CUL's Kitten

I don’t own Vocaloid and UTAUloid characters.

 

*I’m looking forward to watching television with Momo. Maybe we’ll go to a restaurant later* CUL thought. She wandered the city for what seemed like hours. CUL smiled. *Nothing is going to stop me from visiting Momo.* She stopped walking after she heard footsteps near a building.

CUL’s eyes widened before she approached the building. She gasped after a tabby kitten stepped out of darkness. She focused on its big eyes. CUL began to smile. 

‘’You are too cute!’’ 

The kitten approached CUL at a snail’s pace. It rubbed its head against her arm. It began to purr. 

*Momo is going to like my new pet* CUL thought. She lifted the kitten and carried it to Momo’s house. After knocking on the door, she viewed it opening. She saw Momo Momone’s sudden smile. 

‘’Your new pet is too cute!’’ Momo said. She closed the door after CUL entered her home. Momo followed her into the living room. She sat with her. Momo’s smile remained as soon as the kitten was released. ‘’You are going to be happy with us,’’ she informed it.

CUL began to sing. Her nasal voice caused the kitten’s ears to fold back. 

The kitten’s eyes were wide during Momo’s high-pitched song. It never purred again.

 

The End


End file.
